Gaining Credits
Credit Status Credit chart: Gaining Credits There are several ways to gain credits in game. Some are easier than others and some require certain ships or buildings. Trading Profit Rate: Fluctuates Difficulty: Easy ''' This is the main way most people get money. Trading is easy to pick up and only requires a small bit of money to purchase items. You need to get to a station with te desired items. Press trade and buy the max amount of items. Then move your ship to the selling point and sell. Watch out for bandits who can steal your trade. 3 TIPS * Have a whole fleet of ships selling and trading at the same time this will prevent a majority of the bandit attacks. * If you only have one ship, turn on the autopilot and go do something else. * Buy the Orbital Farm and the Brewery so you can trade between your bases and sell some sweet Pindolan Ale. * Usually, courier missions give more rewards than trading for transporting the same amount and type of goods. However, courier cannot be automated, and there might not be high-value courier missions available. Mining '''Profit Rate: Low Difficulty: Hard Mining is a tedious and slow endeavor. Mining is not advised, unless you have an ore refinery which your ships can deliver to. Mining can take up lots of time and most often, other ships sell to the stations before you do. This means that the prices change as stock changes. 3 TIPS * Mine with a large group of Shuttles, Haulers, and Creon's * If you have an ore refinery, make your miners give cargo to the refinery. * Only mine if you have a stable economy. Scavenging Profit Rate: Moderate Difficulty: Easy Scavenging is an easy way to make a quick buck. All you need is a tractor beam, and a place of conflict. When a battle happens and the fog clears, be the first to snatch all the cargo, missiles, and mines. You can then sell this stuff at military outposts around the universe. 3 TIPS * Dyampa 375 is a good place to start scavenging as the Black Sail is not initially hostile and other nations like the TEF or the DMSC fight them. * Keep countermeasures for yourself, they are always useful to have. * Be sure to not accidentally attack another ship, or destroy your cargo. Bounty/Missions Profit Rate: High Difficulty: Hard Doing missions or hunting for a bounty, is always dangerous work. Most of the time, bounties are placed on Magnus or Overlords. More often than not, they are placed on factions that you don't really want to attack at that moment. 4 TIPS * Don't attack anything you know you can't handle! * Pick your targets wisely, don't go off shooting up a Fortuna shuttle. * Attack in organized fleets. (Flyer Xs paired with a capital ship is a Good idea. It only takes 4 good flyers to take down a magnus.) * You do not have to personally kill the targets, you can sometimes lure them into a laser V turret or into a fleet of ships who are enemies with the targets' faction Transporting Passengers Profit Rate: High until 1.4.5, Low since 1.4.9 Difficulty: Easy Passengers is a easy and simple way to gain money. You should start with a Shuttle A and buy the small passenger module. Leave it on auto pilot and you will gain a lot of cash money! But since the update to 1.4.9 the profit is very low.the profit was lowered from 3600 to ~650 for three systems per passenger 4 TIPS * Upgrade to the Pioneer-P NOT the Hauler P. The Pioneer is faster and still has the Large passenger module. * This mode can allow you to get 20K in a half hour.(1.4.5) * This mode does not require much management as one ship can be lost but it can be easily replaced. * It would be a good idea if this is going to be your main income, to truce any hostile factions as soon as possible. This will keep you from being attacked and/or losing ships. * You have to keep your eyes on the transporting shops because they sometimes drop off passengers in an enemy territory! Category:Tips Category:Guides